Cresça, Draco
by Vespertine Whisper
Summary: Draco está dando problemas em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, se comportando de maneira impulsiva e revoltada. Narcissa está muito triste e há pessoas ao redor que parecem se deleitar com as lágrimas derramadas dentro da família Malfoy. Fic que eu tinha apagado.


**Atenção**: HARRY POTTER e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Tudo que há nos livros HARRY POTTER pertence a J.K. Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Não há fins lucrativos na composição desta fanfiction.

Atenção: Essa fanfiction trata de assuntos delicados, depressão, problemas psicológicos, etc. Se você não se sente bem com essas coisas por favor não leia.

.

.

"Sra. Narcissa Malfoy?

A senhora é a mãe de Draco Malfoy, certo? Um garoto alto, magro… de cabelos finos e muito claros, que ele costumava pentear rigorosamente para trás… mas hoje em dia os larga de forma desarrumada?"

Narcissa assentiu de forma nervosa e preocupada para aquela figura excêntrica, que se postava de pé em frente aos portões de sua mansão.

"Venho da parte do Conselho Tutelar do Ministério, em nome de Dolores Umbridge. O caso do seu filho passou para o Conselho, e não está mais nas mãos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A senhora me entende, Sra. Malfoy?"

A mulher que falava, usando um coque no alto da cabeça preso de tal forma que os cabelos pareciam ter sido puxados quase até arrebentarem, ergueu uma sombrancelha à Narcissa, que lançou um olhar intrigado a mulher. Nem fazia idéia de que existia um conselho tutelar no ministério. E estava espantada com aquela aparição diante dos portões de sua casa. Olhou mais uma vez a mulher que tinha os ombros largos e uma roupa justa, que parecia amassada ao embrulhar o corpo um tanto atarracado. Parecia usar uma espécie de farda, ou uma veste bruxa que se parecia com uma. Era verde, um verde meio bege, e a saia justa fazia as pernas musculosas dela se sobressaltarem mais. Os botões da blusa apertada pareciam prestes a saltar pra fora a qualquer momento. Narcisa não se lembrava de ter visto uma mulher com um porte daqueles assim antes. Mas precisava saber de Draco.

Quando ia abrir a boca pra falar, tudo que saiu foi um suspiro, pois a mulher a interrompeu.

"O seu filho foi encontrado inconsciente no banheiro dos dormitórios da Sonserina. O banheiro estava trancado, parece que ele usou feitiços não permitidos na escola para conseguir lacrar a porta. Pois foi dificílimo abri-la. O diretor precisou ser chamado, mas como sempre ele estava ausente. Graças a Merlin Dolores apareceu e resolveu o problema. No entanto, seu filho foi encontrado em condições lastimáveis, Sra. Malfoy. Estava despido, usando apenas as calças do uniforme, deitado, completamente esparramado no chão do chuveiro. O chuveiro estava ligado numa temperatura gelada e a água caía sobre os ferimentos…"

"Ferimentos?" Narcissa não se conteve e agarrou as grades do portão de sua mansão como se pudesse agarrar com mais detalhes e precisão o que aquela mulher lhe dizia.

A mulher lançou-lhe um sorriso de desdém, para o horror de Narcissa, e não teve pressa em continuar o que dizia. Narcissa passou as mãos pela franja, que havia cortado a pouco tempo, afastando-a da testa, nervosamente. Sentiu que a pele ali estava pelando, assim como todo seu corpo parecia esquentar de nervoso e desconforto. "Por favor, me explique direito, onde está Draco?" e mesmo desesperada sua voz saiu doce.

"Ele está bem, agora, …ao que parece…" Parou pra olhar Narcissa, e lançar-lhe um sorriso perigoso.

"Ele estava desacordado devido a substâncias mágicas fortes que ingeriu, - provavelmente _roubadas da Ala Hospitalar…_" E acentuou essas últimas palavras com desagrado avaliando a expressão de Narcissa, que tinha o rosto lívido, pálido e os olhos escurecidos de terror e molhados de amargura. As lágrimas já iam cair. "Ele ingeriu substâncias tóxicas? Como assim? O que fizeram com ele, onde ele esta!?" A voz de Narcissa, embargada pelo choro que fechava sua garganta prestes a sair, ainda assim era doce.

"Sra. Malfoy, será que a senhora tem o conhecimento que o seu filho vem desrespeitando as normas da escola, além de ser um ladrãozinho insolente que com freqüência rouba poções com substâncias fortes e de uso restrito na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts?" Ela se aproximou mais do rosto de Narcissa, por trás das grades do grande portão "E você sabe o que ele faz com elas? Sra. Malfoy, seu filho as ingere. Ingere como um viciado!" A mulher afastou-se indignada, e continuou… "Os ferimentos no corpo de seus filho foram feitos por ele mesmo. Acreditamos que a tempos ele vem apresentando esse comportamento, em segredo é claro, e se corta… com um pedaço de louça quebrada que descobrimos ser do braço de uma boneca de porcelana antiga, dentro do armário dele. O pedaço era bem afiado e estava na mão dele neste dia no banheiro. Há cortes espalhados pelo braço de seu filho. Alguns cicatrizados, alguns cicatrizando. Alguns bem pequenos, outros com cerca de 4 cm, mas o fato é que neste dia ele tentou ir um passo além, e haviam cortes novos e sangrando, desta vez na coxa dele…"

Narcissa cobria a boca com as mãos. Estava em silêncio e como que petrificada, como a própria boneca. Ela sabia muito bem que boneca era aquela. E sentia seu coração estilhaçado, como o corpo de porcelana dela. Uma memória passou por sua mente correndo, do dia em que a boneca quebrou… 3 anos atrás. Por um momento ela viu denovo o corpo em pedaços, no chão, sobre o tapete vermelho e fofo. Não era um desastre tão grande assim… um dos braços da boneca tinha se partido e um dós pés se soltara. A outra perna se partira em 2, quebrando rente a costura do corpo, que era almofadado e por isso não havia quebrado. Mas havia sido rasgado, bem na parte onde seria o "coração" da boneca. Saia algodão desse rasgo, o vestido lindo de rendas já havia sido removido antes dela quebrar. E o rosto, o rosto não tinha quebrado, nem um pedaço… só havia uma rachadura. Saia debaixo de um dos olhos cortando uma das bochechas rosadas da boneca, exatamente como uma lágrima. Os olhos de vidro, eram verdes e cintilavam como se ela tivesse sentido aquilo tudo, e o cabelo tão negro e acetinado havia sido repicado curto, de forma raivosa talvez, por Draco. As mechas estavam ali perto envolta da boneca, que agora parecia um boneco; andrógino e com rosto de menina, o rosto belo perfeito e frio de porcelana, com uma lagrima que ficaria permanente ali.

"Sra. Malfoy?" Narcissa quase que não desperta desse transe, já estava entrando em estado de choque e o pavor ameaçava faze-la perder os sentidos. Mas Narcissa era uma mulher muito mais forte do que aparentava seu jeito calmo, delicado, doce, tranqüilo… como um lírio deveria ser se tivesse a forma de uma mulher. Mas por trás dessas feições, escondiam-se dentro e no escuro, uma força e uma frieza congeladas, e necessárias para lidar com Lucius, e para lidar com assuntos que acabavam sempre discutidos ali, na Mansão Malfoy.

Narcissa olhou a mulher. Por mais que a tristeza tornasse a contorcer-se em galhos cheios de espinhos por dentro de seu corpo, ela ainda não havia derramado a primeira lágrima, embora seus olhos transbordassem.

"No entanto seu filho desmaiou devido as poções que ingeriu. Os cortes que ele faz são superficiais, e não chegam a sangrar mais que algumas gotas. Porém isso tudo mostra claramente o estado de desequilíbrio e delinqüência que seu filho se encontra…"

"Delinqüência?" A voz de Narcissa agora era fria e dura, mas ainda assim doce. "Não admito que diga essas palavras do meu filho. Eu exijo ver Draco agora, neste instante. A senhora pode me levar agora, por favor…" Ela tirou o molho de chaves que estava preso no pequeno cinto do vestido negro, bordado com rosas quase imperceptíveis que brilhavam de vez em quando no tecido do corpete, também negro; e as mangas compridas eram de um véu meio transparente colado aos braços, que se abria nas mangas, com um bordado feito em veludo.

As chaves tilintaram fazendo um som sinistro de pequenos sinos, enquanto Narcissa abria os portões. A névoa que se condensava aquele dia nos jardins e envolta da mansão, se adensava mais e mais fazendo a brancura esconder o verde-escuro dos jardins e das árvores.

A mulher do ministério pareceu não se mover quando Narcissa passou para o lado de fora…

Continua...


End file.
